Brave Episode 05
The Fifth Episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Brave. Summary The episode is seen the a meeting in the Mazoku palace where other attendees and Archduke Geraid, The soldier Metalcas, the sage solon and the beauty Lucretia are seen. The meeting is about Barone having power over rome. The Mazoku are angered by Barone's careless act for not taking any power above of defeating Bashin Dan. Barone clearly justeres and says that he won which agian angers the Mazoku. Gilfam shows up and praises Barone for defeating Bashin Dan, claiming that it was expected of him. Geraid then saying that Barone has to show loyalty and intentions even stronger. Barone and the Dog are seen and the Dog questions Barone for his next plans, such as more land. Barone ignores him and says he fights in order to quench his first. The Dog touches his collar and wants to have a try at fighting Bashin Dan. The Zazie shows up showing the Dog of what he will gain if he defeats Dan. The Dog then challenges Bashin Dan to a battle. Featured Card Matches Eolus vs Bashin Dan Turn 1:Bashin Dan He summons Bladra and Morgesaurus at level 1. Turn 2: Eolus He summons Northenbear at level 2 (5000BP) He ends his turm Turn 3: Bashin Dan -Dan summons the Cannon Dragon Bal-Gunner. He attacks with Morgesaurus, Eoulus blockers with Northenbear and uses Northenbear, Morgesaurus is defeated. Bashin Dan then attacks with Bladra and Bal-Gunner, Eolus takes the attacks reducing him to 3 life. Turn 4: Eolus -He brings Northenbear to level one, he then summons Gadphant (BP1000) and then Fenrircannon (BP6000) at level two. Eolus attacks with Cannon and Northenbear, Dan takes the attacks reducing him to 3 life. Turn 5: Bashin Dan Dan summons The SunDragon- Sieg ApolloDragon at level one, he then braves Sieg Apollodragon and Bal-Gunner to form the Brave Spirit. Dan braves attacks with the Brave Spirit and uses it's effect allowing him to draw a card and destroy a spirit with BP4000 or less, he destroys northenbear he then target attacks Gadphant and destroys it. Turn 6: Eolus He enters his steps and then summons Gadphant but bring cannon to level one. He then uses Fenrircannon Mk-II for a tribute summon for The Wing Deity Grand Woden, he attacks with this but Bashin Dan blocks with Bladra, Bladra is destroyed. He then attacks with Gadphant, Bashin Dan takes the attack to life. Turn 7: Bashin Dan Dan brings the Braved Sieg ApolloDragon to level three. (BP9000+BP2000=BP11000) Turn 8: Eolus He brings Grand Woden to level three (BP10000) and Gadphant to level two (BP3000) Turn 9: Bashin Dan Dan removes Bal-Gunner from Sieg ApolloDragon and summon The Blade Wolf Beo-Wulf (BP3000),then it Braves with Sieg ApolloDragon(BP9000+BP3000=BP12000),replacing Bal-Gunner. Dan braves attacks with the Brave Spirit,he target attacks Grand Woden. Eolus uses Blizzard Wall in Flash Timing. Grand Woden is destroyed and Beo-Wulf's effect diminish Eolus two lifes. Due to the lifes were lost by the effects,Blizzard Wall was ineffective here. Later,Bal-Gunner attacks and takes Eolus' last life. Cards Used Cast Main Staff Category:Episodes: Brave